


The Magic Of A Dance Floor

by Onechicagolover, ponie182



Series: Dance Floor Series [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onechicagolover/pseuds/Onechicagolover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: A collection of one-shots following our favorite couples after Molly's puts in a dance floor a few times a week.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Dance Floor Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821811
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. A Night on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own the characters they belong to Dick Wolf.
> 
> This was a collab effort after a few too many drinks.
> 
> Chapter 1 was written by ponie182  
> Chapter 2 by AHeather466  
> Chapter 3 by TooManyShips7572
> 
> Blake Gallo can sing IRL  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq9VSrc9o0o

Nights like tonight Stella and Sylvie were thankful that Herrmann had agreed to add a dance floor to Molly’s a couple of nights a week. They had invited Hailey out for a night of dancing to blow off steam but hadn’t been at the club thirty minutes before they were done. They were tired of the offers for drinks, being hit on, and groped. They hadn’t gone out looking to pick up someone so they decided to head for Molly’s.

Once at Molly’s Stella headed for the bar for drinks while Hailey and Sylvie waved over to a table currently occupied by Kelly, Matt, and Jay. 

“So what happened to your girls night on the town dancing?” Kelly asked as Stella walked up with the girls' drinks and another beer for each of the guys. He knew they had been looking forward to tonight all night and worried something happened.

“Nothing really.” Stella started.

“Men are just assholes.” Sylvie finished.

This caused all three men at the table to tense immediately. Stella and Kelly may have been the only ones officially dating but all of them were incredibly protective of the woman in front of them. Plus if Sylvie was cursing it was bad.

“So what happened?”Matt asked his eyes dark with worry.

“Nothing really,” Sylvie assured him laying a hand on his arm.

None of the guys looked convinced, they all knew the girls would downplay any situation for their benefit. Seeing as they didn’t believe that, Hailey elaborated.

“ We just got tired of fending off guys either trying to buy us drinks or take us home. We just wanted to dance and have fun not get drunk and sleep with some random strangers. So we left and came here where we knew we wouldn’t have to fight off unwanted attention.”

With the guys convinced the girls finished off their drinks and headed toward the dance floor where Blake Gallo was starting to sing. He had designated himself the performer whenever the dance floor was set up. Sometimes such as this, he was joined by other members of the house. As the girls hit the edge of the dance floor Ritter joined Gallo on the stage and began singing Beer Can’t Fix, sure it wasn’t club music but it was upbeat and the girls could let loose which was all they wanted.

Back at the table, the guys were discussing the latest Blackhawks game or at least two of them were. Matt couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sylvie.

“You’re staring.” Kelly’s voice in his ear brought Matt back to present company.

“No I wasn’t” Matt lied.

“Okay, then what were we talking about?” Jay said with a smirk. He may not have known Matt long but even he knew the Captain had feelings for 51’s PIC.

Matt looked down knowing he’d been made.

“Why don’t you go ask her to dance? It’s clear to everyone you two have feelings for each other. And don’t give the bull about ruining your friendship.” Kelly asked, “I’ll even go ask Gallo to do something slow.”

Before Matt could even reply Kelly was up and heading towards Gallo on the makeshift stage. Matt saw him whisper something to Gallo who gave a small nod and smirk. As he walked back towards the table he sent Stella a wink.

“Okay, your all set. The next song will be something slow so you can make your move.” Kelly told Matt as he reclaimed his seat.

Matt was just finishing off his beer a Gallo finished his current song.

“Let's slow it down for a bit,” Gallo called as he got himself a drink before starting back up.

Casey gathered his courage and walked towards the small dance floor. Sylvie’s back was to him so she didn’t see him approaching but Stella and Hailey did and they made a quick retreat. Sylvie turned to follow her friends but stopped when she saw Matt right behind her. He was staring at her with this look in his eyes that she couldn’t place. She’d seen it flash across his face a few times when she’d caught his eye across the common room and that time in the bunk room when she had replaced the bandage on his neck. It was a look that sent her heart racing and heat spreading throughout her whole body.

“Care to dance?” He asked, his voice low.

“I’d love too” Sylvie replied with that smile she only gave him.

He took her hand and pulled her close, as the music started Matt realized he knew the song. It was a current hit and all over the radio stations, it was perfect for him and Sylvie.

_ It’s like a storm _

_ That cuts a path _

_ It breaks your will _

_ It feels like that _

“Oh, I love this song,” Sylvie says unconsciously taking a step closer to Matt.

_ You think you’re lost _

_ Bur your not lost on your own _

_ You’re not alone _

_ I will stand by you _

_ I will help you through _

_ When you’ve done all you can do _

_ If you can’t cope _

_ I will dry your eyes _

_ I will fight your fight _

_ I will hold you tight _

_ And I won’t let go _

Matt pulled Sylvie even closer so that she was flush against him now. He had never really listened to the words of the song before but now that he was he couldn’t help but think that it said exactly what he wanted to say. As the next verse started Matt started to sing along, to sing to her.

_ It hurts my heart _

_ To see you cry _

_ I know it’s dark _

_ This part of life _

_ Oh it finds us all (finds us all) _

_ And we’re too small _

_ To stop the rain _

_ Oh but when it rains _

_ I will stand by you _

_ I will help you through _

_ When you’ve done all you can do _

_ And you can’t cope _

_ I will dry your eyes _

_ I will fight your fight _

_ I will hold you tight _

_ And I won’t let you fall _

As she listened to Matt sing she knew he was singing directly to her, letting the song say what he couldn’t. She let out a small happy sigh and turned her head to lay it on his shoulder.

_ Don’t be afraid to fall _

_ I’m right here to catch you _

_ I won’t let you down _

_ It won’t get you down _

_ You’re gonna make it _

_ Yeah I know you can make it _

_ Cause I will stand by you _

_ I will help you though _

_ When you’ve done all you can do _

_ And you can’t cope _

_ I will dry your eyes _

_ I will fight your fight _

_ I will hold you tight _

_ And I won’t let go _

_ Oh I’m gonna hold you _

_ And I won’t let go _

_ Won’t let you go _

_ No I won’t _

As the last note ended Sylvie pulled away just enough to peer up at Matt and the emotions she saw in his eyes took her breath away. She caught herself looking from his eyes to his lips and back, which seemed to be confirmation to Matt because she saw him, girl before she felt his lips on hers. It was a sweet kiss full of love and promise.

As they broke apart her brain registered all of the applause and wolf whistles coming from everyone in the bar. She ducked her head into Matt's chest as he placed his arm around her waist to lead her back to the table. As they sat back down at the table and Matt took her hand she knew he’d never let her go.


	2. Upstead

Cases like this were always tough, they were the ones Hailey and Jay couldn’t shake. That's how they ended up at Molly’s on a Friday night, both of them nursing a beer. They had never needed a lot of words to tell what the other was thinking and tonight was no different. The open mic night tonight was helping, Gallo from Truck 81 was performing as was becoming normal. He never thought much of Brett and Casey on the dance floor together but ever since they had admitted their feelings for each other, they just looked genuinely happy. If he was being honest with himself, he was envious of them, he wished his phone hadn’t started ringing that day in the hospital. Being shot and almost dying really made him realize how much he truly loved his partner Hailey Upton. He felt she was just about to tell him her feelings when that damn phone went off. Ever since then they had started letting the other closer, little touches here and there, and shamelessly flirting when it was just the two of them. He had even found himself reaching over to hold her hand in the truck, only to stop himself because he knew they weren’t there yet. He was roused out of his thoughts a few minutes later when Hailey got up to them another round.

No sooner had Hailey left, than her seat was being replaced by none other than Kelly Severide and Matt Casey. Sighing he knew what was coming, it was the same conversation for the last two weeks.  
“Alright, Jay! Enough is enough!” Kelly exclaimed.  
Jan ran his hand over his face.  
“Jay, I know your worried” Casey started “but she’s into you! Anyone with eyes can see it.”  
Jay quickly glanced at the bar to make sure Hailey wasn’t going to come back and overhear but he found her thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with Brett and Kidd. Sneaky little bastards, he thought, they totally planned this!  
“Look at me and Sylvie,” Casey said “I was terrified to make the first move but I knew I couldn’t say no when she asked me to dance. Gallo can work some magic when he’s up there.”  
Jay just smiled remembering when Matt and Sylvie shared their first kiss after dancing, all of Molly’s erupted into cheers and applause. None louder than Severide and Kidd. While Jay was in his own head Hailey had made her way back to the table with a round of shots for the four of them.  
“Opportunity won’t last forever man. Just take a leap of faith.” Severide patted him on the back as he and Matt left after downing their shots and giving Hailey a hug in thanks.

“What were you boys talking about?” Hailey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, just the latest Blackhawks game.” Jay lied.

“You’re a terrible liar Jay, and I’m offended that you thought your best friend and partner wouldn’t notice!” Hailey replied throwing a hand over her heart for added effect.

Jay gave her that goofy smile she loved so much as he looked up at her through his lashes over his beer and just shrugged.

“Ah, worth a shot right?”

Hailey leaped out of her seat as he said this bouncing up and down, yelling at Gallo that his taste in music was fantastic.

“I love this song! You have to dance with me! Please?!” She begged, she even pouted out her lip.

Damn, he was done for, he couldn’t say no to that. He just sighed cause he knew she’d won. Remembering his untouched shot and knowing he would need the extra liquid courage he downed it as Hailey grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t give him butterflies. As they got to the dance floor he let his hand fall to Hailey’s waist as hers found their way around his neck. Now that they were closer he realized the song was Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not. He rolled his eyes and looked over at the bar to see Brett and Kidd high fiving and leaning into their men.

Hailey followed his line of sight and chuckled. “Well, I think it’s safe to say we were set up.”

She didn’t seem upset, she was just matter a fact. He decided now was as good as time as any to ask her what she was going to say at the hospital. He pulled her closer so she was flush against him and asked.

“What were you going to say at the hospital?”

She looked shocked at how forward he was being but decided she wanted answers first. Yes, his phone ringing is what stopped her, but to be honest she was scared. Yes, they both had failed workplace romances but Erin left him with even a goodbye. Hers was totally different, Garrett didn’t leave, he died and she wasn’t going to put herself out there without him making the first move.

“I’ll tell you but you have to do something for me first.” She baited “Anything you want, that’s the deal.”

He thought about and remembered what Matt and Kelly said. So he took a deep breath and looked down into her eyes, green on blue.

“Alright fine, I can’t do this anymore” he started. When he saw worry flash across her eyes he quickly continued. “I can’t keep pretending that you’re just my partner anymore. Ever since the day you marched onto that crime scene and told Voight where he could shove it, I have admired you.

He felt her chuckle as she remembered that day.

“Hailey you have helped me more than I could have ever imagined. You made me see that I needed to talk to someone about my PTSD, you helped me grieve my dad even though I was an ass to you.” Again he felt her chuckle. “But you also helped me to realize that I am better with you. A better man, partner, and cop. Hailey, you’re smart, beautiful, and caring but above all that you made me see that maybe not all workplace romances are bad.” He could see her eyes get wet with tears.

“Jay” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his middle, “What are you saying?” She looked back up at him with hope in her eyes.

“I’m saying” he paused as he brought his hand to her chin to make her look at him, “Ever since I met you I’ve felt like I am the one who is supposed to protect you. When Booth came back all I wanted was to make your pain go away. That day in the van when we were being shot at, all I could think was that I had to cover you and protect you, even if I got hurt in the process.” Taking another deep breath he continued “And when I got shot, I kept thinking I screwed up because I never told you what I should have a long time ago, but I also knew that I would die a happy man because your face was the last thing I’d see.”

A single tear escaped his eye and Hailey reached up and wiped it away even though her own tears were falling, while her other hand went to the back of his neck playing with the short hairs there.

“Wait what had you wanted to tell me?” Her blue eyes were boring into his green ones.

Leaning his forehead to hers he whispered “That I love you and that I have loved you since the minute you walked into that bank and took over our crime scene.”

There he’d said all of it and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest and he finally breathe properly again. When he finally looked at her she had the biggest smile on her face.

Right as the song started the last chorus, she smirked up at him and asked “Well are you gonna kiss me or not?”

And before he could even process what she had said she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but to them, it still wasn’t long enough. It wasn’t until he heard the whoops, hollers, and catcalls coming from the bar did he remember where they were. Breaking apart they looked around at their friends and Hailey just blushed.

Now that Jay had his train of thought back he looked at Hailey with a raised eyebrow and said “Alright I spilled my guts, now it’s your turn. What were you gonna say at the hospital?”

She just smiled as she pulled into another kiss and as she pulled back replied “That I love you and that I have since you valued our partnership more than your pride and got help for your PTSD.”

He just looked at her in awe and hand in hand they walked out of Molly’s but only after saying goodbye and thank you to their friends for the push.


End file.
